


Hot Toddy

by suyari



Category: Batman (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Avengers Family, Billionaires, Friends to Lovers, Idiots in Love, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, batclan, batfamily
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 03:35:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11546655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suyari/pseuds/suyari
Summary: “Ohgreat! Bruce Wayne is coming!!”





	Hot Toddy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [StrikersInDanger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrikersInDanger/gifts).



> This is the first thing I have written since last year. As such, it's a little rough, but I feel _so_ much better!

The first Steve hears of them is Tony moaning, “Oh _great_! Bruce Wayne is coming!!” Steve’s known Tony long enough to hear the disgust in his tone, but he has no real idea what the issue is. Pepper’s heavy sigh and even, “Tony” explains more than Steve would have ever thought a singular word could. Pepper however, has made an art form of using Tony’s name as verbal shorthand for an extensive list of varied - and in some cases extremely elaborate - sentences. She can compound a full half an hour speech into Tony’s name, and what’s more is that Tony - who can often be recklessly neglectful of damn well near everyone and everything - seems to understand her meaning implicitly. 

“Tony,” she’ll say. Tony will reply at first with a distracted hum, finishing up what he’s doing before turning to give her his full attention. “I know, I know, Pep,” he’ll reply, hands going up. “But, hear me out.”

“ _Tony_ ,” she’ll lead. And with an exaggerated sigh and a slight eye roll, Tony will plaster his public smile on and incline his head to feign attentiveness, if not interest. 

“ **T** ony,” Pepper will hiss. Which never fails to set Tony rambling and usually results in extravagant, but unnecessary gifts. 

So Steve - and every other Avenger currently in residence - are made immediately aware that for as much as Tony dislikes this Bruce Wayne, he has to be courteous and civil - which means they’re all in for a _long_ night. 

“Is he at least bringing the kids?” Tony asks, crossing over to poke at Pepper’s Stark pad. 

“Yes, he’s bringing the boys,” Pepper replies with a fond note. 

Tony gives a grunt that is Tony for ‘if nothing else, there’s that _one_ thing’ which Steve takes to mean that for all Tony may disapprove of this Bruce Wayne on his own, he grudgingly respects him for his - presumed, as far as Steve knows - attentiveness to his children. Which Steve knows is very important to Tony after his experiences with Howard. 

“Good! I like those kids!” Tony responds with renewed cheerfulness. “FRIDAY, invite the kid, will you?” He turns to Pepper adding, “It’ll be good for him.”

“Of course it will,” Pepper says with a grin as she pokes at her pad. 

Tony often springs social events on them, so it isn’t exactly surprising when he informs them that he expects them _all_ to be there. He pauses long enough to grin like a shark at Bucky, who looks up to meet his eyes after a moment. Bucky’s been quiet since his return, and there’s still that underlying sense of loss and longing about him that Steve spent a few years struggling with before Bucky found his way back into his life and became his North Star. He wishes so desperately to be similar to Bucky - familiar and family and someone to love and understand him; to cherish him and be there for him through everything. For better or for worse. 

If pre-war Bucky could hear Steve’s thoughts now, he’d laugh and sling an arm about him. Calling him a sap as he tugged him close and held him there for a long time. But Bucky is not the man he was. Nor is Steve the man he used to be. They’re both different, changed. He’s not entirely sure which one of them is struggling with it more. They’re still living in one another’s pockets, but it isn’t nearly as...easy as it once was. It’s comfortable at least, or as comfortable as it can be stranded in the future as they are. And for that, Steve will thank any God he comes across. It’s enough. Or so he tells himself every morning in the mirror before he washes up. He gives himself pep talks now. _Someone has to_ , echoes Bucky’s voice in his mind. 

Bucky shrugs. A motion that’s more about the shifting of his body on the stool he’s settled on than any real indication of a response, but it’s enough for Tony. 

“Great!” Tony responds, enthused. He claps his hands together with a joyful gleam in his eye. “I can’t wait to show Bruce my matched set!” 

Steve frowns, even as Pepper moans Tony’s name. 

Thor’s hand clamps down over Steve’s shoulder as Pepper follows Tony out. “Never fear, my friend! I have a freshly filled flask from Asgard’s most aged casks. I shall bring it to the feast!” 

Steve spares a moment to consider whether or not to indulge on a night where Tony is clearly plotting something. Then immediately recalls how the night is likely to go and smiles at Thor, clasping wrists with his free arm. “Thanks, Thor. We appreciate it.” 

Thor turns his sunshine grin on Bucky, whose own mouth curves up very lightly in one corner. It’s the most they can ever elicit from him and it warms Steve to his core, even as he silently mourns the loss of Bucky’s smile and the ringing sound of his laugh. 

“Welp,” says Clint with a strained note in his voice. “I’m just gonna-”

“Where do you think _you’re_ going?” Nat asks him, a hand on his shoulder freezing him as effectively as if she’d pulled a gun on him. 

“ _Nat_ ,” whines Clint. “You know how suits and I get along.” 

“Oh,” she replies, mouth lifting in a grin. “I’m _counting_ on it.”

~*~

Bucky fidgets with his suit the entire elevator ride.

It unsettles Steve, just how uncomfortable in his body Bucky can be now. All of their lives right up until he pulled him off a laboratory slab in Austria Bucky had been so damn confident he’d nearly been vain. He’d always been beautiful and by the time they were in long pants, Bucky had taken up a distinct concern for his appearance at all times, save for when they were home alone. Some of Steve’s warmest memories revolve around watching Bucky primp and preen and capture hearts like plucking stars from the sky. 

He reaches over while they still have the chance and presses his palm against Bucky’s lower back. Bucky sways into him for the briefest of moments at the contact before righting himself with the same sort of determination he gets just before going out into the field. 

“If it gets to be too much, we’ll leave,” Steve promises him. 

Bucky’s hands clench, metal arm whirring softly beneath the layers of his formal wear. With a bracing inhale, he nods. 

Steve smiles at him, and the corner of Bucky’s mouth lifts ever so as their eyes meet. 

As so often happens now a days, Steve has to swallow down the words he wants to say. Keep his hand still and against his side so he doesn’t reach over and slam the emergency stop. All he wants to do in that moment is make it last. Where Bucky and he are the only ones in the universe and time doesn’t matter and Steve won’t scare Bucky with the force of his feelings. Where he can keep him _**safe**_ for the rest of forever. Work on his happiness with everything he has. Where there are no distractions or compromises or intrusive…

The doors open and Steve’s hand jerks against Bucky’s back in surprise. 

Bucky huffs a quiet laugh through his nose and reaches around Steve to guide him out the elevator. For a single blissful moment, everything is right in the world. And then the sounds of a charity gala abruptly enclose around them and Bucky stiffens slightly but tries his best to not be threatening as he smiles awkwardly at people and dances out of their reach while revolving around Steve, who is more than happy to be a social shield for Bucky. 

They eventually make it to the center of the room, where Tony excitedly waves them down, bouncing on his toes beside a tall, sturdy man who practically dwarfs him in all aspects - not that Tony seems to notice or care. 

“Capsicle! Buckaroo!!” 

Bucky sighs beside him and Steve spares a moment to smile reassuringly at him before they meet up with Tony and his mystery guest, who as it turns out is in fact Bruce Wayne. 

“Captain Steve Rogers and Sergeant James Buchanan Barnes,” Tony says with a smile wide enough to show nearly all of his teeth. “Steve, Bucky, Bruce Wayne.” 

Tony’s done this before. In fact, he used to take an abstract sort of glee in introducing people to Steve, smug and mouthy. But as soon as Bucky came back and decided to stay, Tony enjoyed lording the fact that he was ‘ _intimate_ with Cap and Bucky bear’ over virtually anything with a pulse while grinning like he’d told the greatest joke in history, even if he never seemed concerned when no one laughed. 

“It’s an honor,” Bruce Wayne says, hand extending. His voice is deeper than Steve had been expecting and his grip is...noticeable. It isn’t an irregular occurrence either, people wanting to test their grip against Captain America’s. Steve read up on Bruce Wayne on the internet prior to their meeting but he’s still unsure if it’s a gesture he should engage or discourage. 

Before he can decide however, Bruce is turning to Bucky and smiling. “And a privilege.” 

Bucky clears his throat uncomfortably but shakes Bruce’s hand. 

Steve decides Bruce Wayne is the type of person who doesn’t believe in press and prefers to make his own decisions about people. He’s glad now, he didn’t engage. 

They make small talk for a while before Bucky starts to fidget with nervous energy. He makes a barely audible excuse, gesturing to the side before disappearing without waiting for a response. Steve watches him cross to the bar as fast as he can without either starting a panic or having every eye turned on him in an instant. Steve wants to go with Bucky, but he’s actually proud of him for removing himself from an uncomfortable situation and safely relocating without anyone noticing. He decides he’ll give Bucky some space but keep an eye on him just in case. 

Clint pats Bucky on the back companionably and Bucky sighs heavily enough Steve can see the rise and fall of his shoulders across the distance. Clint laughs and slings his arm about Bucky’s shoulder, waving over a bartender. Steve feels better knowing Clint has Bucky’s back and tries to give Tony and Mr. Wayne his full attention. 

It’s immediately obvious - once he’s paying attention - that the energy between Tony and Bruce Wayne has several layers of professional courtesy, individual respect and a drive to outdo each other they both seem to take as much pleasure in as ruffling one another’s proverbial feathers. He finds himself actually enjoying a charity gala for the first time in his life as he stands witness to a speedy back and forth that is Tony and Bruce Wayne’s interaction. It’s one of the most entertaining things he has ever watched and he’s sincerely hoping Tony’s having FRIDAY record the whole thing for later review, which Steve will quietly request a copy of for posterity. And because he knows Bucky will get a kick out of it, where he can watch it, quiet and safe in their apartment. He finds he’s looking forward to Bucky’s reaction as much as he’s currently enjoying himself and is all set to turn and discretely check on Bucky when Natasha’s hand finds his elbow and crooks against his arm. 

“Gentlemen,” she says pleasantly, nodding at both Tony and Bruce Wayne. “I’m going to be stealing our esteemed Captain from you for a while if you don’t mind.” 

Bruce Wayne smiles back at Natasha thoroughly charmed and replies, “Of course, Natasha.” He lifts his glass at her. “As long as you return with him.” 

Natasha bats her eyes at him, her mouth pouting just so before she grins. “I’ll consider it,” she replies sweetly, before steering Steve away. 

He knows something’s wrong, but he can’t be sure what by the way she’s maneuvering them through the crowd. 

They come up against an empty table and Natasha leans into it casually as if inspecting the tablecloth before her chin tips just so. Steve turns around and leans back as his eyes sweep the crowd. He actually passes right over them before his eyes are drawn back to the group. Bucky is standing, back to the wall, positively surrounded by dark haired young men and a boy he recognizes as Bruce Wayne’s sons. 

He sniffs and shifts so he can hear Natasha better as she says lowly, “They just swarmed him. He seems to be doing okay, but…” 

Steve understands her concern. He himself isn’t all that concerned. Bucky’s posture may be guarded, but the eyes that sweep left and right over the four dark haired individuals are lacking in ferocity. It isn’t difficult to trigger Bucky without meaning to, and he knows that this is what Natasha is anticipating. He’s in full agreement that it would be a step back none of them can afford, but he is also reluctant to go rescue Bucky when he might get angry over the perceived slight. He doesn’t want Bucky to think they don’t trust him, but he also doesn’t want him to think he has to be alone to deal with these sorts of things when there is absolutely no reason for it. Steve will _always_ have Bucky’s back. He wants Bucky to know that as surely as he once did. 

Sam sidles up against him and leans his elbows to the table, smiling at Nat as he says through his teeth, “What’s our primary directive here? Do we interrupt? Has Barnes sent out a request for backup?” 

Steve shifts to smile genuinely at Sam. Sam and Bucky may have had a rocky start but Sam genuinely cares about Bucky and Bucky’s been warming up to Sam considerably of late. Steve suspects they may have both been initially trying for his sake, but you wouldn’t know it now. Sam’s more upset than Steve by the intrusion and it makes Steve’s heart feel tethered to the present. 

Clint arrives with drinks and ignores all social convention by hopping up onto the table top, legs draped over the side making the linens sway. He isn’t covert at all in his assessment of the situation, and he waves at Bucky with a grin. 

Across the way, Bucky rolls his eyes. 

“He’s fine,” Clint says. 

Sam shakes his head with a shuffle. “Smooth, man.”

“We have an understanding,” Clint replies, taking a deep sip of his drink. 

Bucky startles as an arm drops around him and every one of them freeze. 

The handsome young man smiling in Bucky’s face doesn’t seem at all concerned, and leans in close to whisper something in Bucky’s ear. 

Steve’s moving even as Natasha says his name. He makes it five steps before Bucky bursts out laughing. Steve finds himself unable to move as he watches Bucky reach out to poke the young man in the shoulder with his metal index finger. The young man laughs harder and pats Bucky against the shoulder he still won’t let anyone in the tower see unclothed. Bucky shakes his head and turns to swat the other young man in the chest, the back of his hand making gentle, friendly contact with him a few times over his tie covered pecs. Three of Bruce Wayne’s sons laugh, the youngest folding his arms and clearly saying something in response, that makes Bucky look down at him. 

He smiles at the kid, big and wide and reaches down to _ruffle his hair_ before drawing him in via his left arm; the kid doesn’t so much as hesitate as he’s dragged against Bucky’s side, even though he still frowns up at him and says something in clear displeasure. 

Bucky laughs again and drops down to hug the kid. Head tilting to say something to him, even as smaller arms go around him with a slowness that still seems somewhat natural. 

“I didn’t know Bucky knew Bruce Wayne’s kids,” Natasha says from beside Steve. 

Bucky stands again, slinging the boy like a sack. His arms pinwheel and Steve can hear him growl “...Barnes!!” and tries to remember how to lift his jaw from where it’s dropped. 

Bucky says something to the group and then they’re moving toward them. 

“Hey, Stevie!” Steve can hear clearly through the haze that’s descended. “Have you met Bruce’s kids?” 

Steve shakes his head. Natasha elbows him in the ribs none too gently, but Steve really can’t stop himself from staring. 

“Richard Grayson,” Bucky says, dropping a hand against the young man’s shoulder. The one who’d made him laugh was Jason Todd. The third son was Timothy Drake. “And this…” He abruptly turns the youngest upside down, holding him that way with only the strength of his flesh arm - and it’s steady, Steve notes. “Is the youngest, and Bruce’s only biological kid, Damian Wayne.” 

“Barnes you are making a scene!” the kid snaps, but he doesn’t struggle out of Bucky’s hold. He kind of reminds Steve of Bucky’s ma’s beloved cat. It would swipe at anyone and anything. Mean and grumpy and anti-social except where Bucky or his ma was concerned. That cat loved Bucky’s mother, and Bucky had always been able to charm it to such degrees, Steve had once suggested - in all seriousness - that Bucky bill himself as an animal charmer and take his tricks on the road. He’d been eleven; he wasn’t sure if every kid still had the run away with the circus phase, but it had been prevalent in their childhood. 

Bucky just grins at the kid and waves a hand at each of the boys again. “Dick, Jay, Tim…” He rights Damian with exaggerated motions and sets him on his feet, where the boy proceeds to cross his arms again and seems to grow a few inches just like that damn cat. “Damian only allows family to call him by a nickname.”

“Which is why he has a _lot_ of them,” Dick says. 

“Everyone, this is Steve.” 

Eyebrows raise in interest that Steve can’t be certain has very much - or anything at all - to do with the fact that they are meeting Captain America. 

“It’s nice to meet you,” Tim greets, shaking his hand. 

“ _Finally_ ,” mutters Jason. 

Bucky and Jason look at one another and Dick rolls his eyes. 

“So, Rogers.” Steve looks down at Damian. “What exactly are your intentions?!” 

For some reason, everyone but he, Bucky and Damian are laughing. 

“Can I ship your baby bird back to you in a crate?” Bucky groans, raking a hand over his face. “He’ll fit!” he insists after a moment. 

Damian however is still staring at Steve, meeting his eyes in a challenge Steve can’t quite get a bead on. He clears his throat; then does it again when he realizes he sounds as choked up as he feels. 

“I’m sorry, my intentions?” he replies. 

Damian Wayne takes him in from the top of his head, down to his feet and back again as if sizing him up. Then he turns to Bucky and says, “Are you _certain_ you wouldn’t rather marry Father?” 

“Damian!” Bucky gasps. His brothers only laugh harder. Doubling over and leaning into one another and Bucky. 

“Come on you,” Dick says eventually, sobering slightly. He nudges his little brother with his elbow. “Play nice.” 

“Why am I surrounded by incompetence?!” Damian counters dramatically, at the ceiling. 

“Just your luck, kid,” Jason replies, scooping him about the middle and levering him back between himself and Tim. 

“You’re all morons!” 

“Ah, Steve, he likes you,” Dick informs him with a grin. He pats Steve’s arm, then does it again thoughtfully after a moment. He turns, but Steve can’t see whatever he does or says that makes Bucky flush and Jason grin widely. Tim tilts his head to the side, but Steve can still tell he’s laughing. 

“Boys!” Bruce Wayne’s voice carries without managing to boom. Steve would actually like to learn how to do that someday. 

“ _Bruce_!!” Dick calls back, drawing out the syllable. 

An elderly gentleman comes over to them, and they all straighten up. “If you’ll forgive us,” he says, with a bit of a bow. “Master Bruce has an urgent matter he must attend to. We shall have to make our leave early.” 

Dick turns and wraps both arms about Bucky hugging him tightly. Jason drops his own body into the both of them and wraps his arms around them. Tim follows of his own volition, wrapping the three in his own arms. Dick gets an arm free to drag Damian - who is still glaring at Steve - in for the spontaneous group hug. After a moment, he reaches back, his smaller arm slipping between Tim to curve protectively around Bucky. 

They unwind from each other, murmuring goodbyes. Jason clasps Bucky’s face in both hands and presses their brows together. They look at one another for several long moments, before Jason rocks forward with a grin and pecks Bucky on the lips. Bucky laughs again and swats him on the ass as he scurries off. 

Clint hums from beside Bucky before turning to him. With wide eyes he asks, “Are you sleeping with Bruce Wayne’s kid?!” 

Bucky snorts loudly and punches Clint in the arm. 

Clint laughs, even as he rubs his arm.

~*~

Steve drifts through the rest of the party and honestly can’t recall anything that happened after Bruce Wayne’s departure with his family.

Bucky pauses in the bedroom in the act of removing his dress shirt. He has his own room, but they’re both a lot more comfortable with sharing than not. Mostly Bucky’s room sees him when he’s having a bad day and needs somewhere to retreat for a while. Steve makes a point to never go in there unless expressly invited. He wants Bucky to have something that is only his, something he will always have control over, no matter what. 

“What’s the matter?” 

Steve takes him in. Dress shirt open to reveal a tank top beneath. The hint of metal and skin where the arm meets his body. “Nothing,” he manages. 

Bucky undoes his belt and toes out of his shoes, pausing to wind the belt around his hand before putting it away in a top drawer. Bucky has a thing about the accessibility of potential weapons. Steve completely understands. Very little in their apartment is where it _should_ be and they both sleep better because of it. 

“I’m not,” Bucky tries again. 

“Hmm?” Steve replies, hanging up his shirt. 

“Sleeping with Jason. Or Dick for that matter.” 

Steve believes him. But the way he says it doesn’t negate that he may or may not have done it previously. They’ve all gotten very good with tenses since Bucky came home. 

“Wouldn’t bother me if you were, Buck,” he tries to soothe. 

Bucky just gets more frustrated. He takes a few steps toward Steve, before turning and prowling back the way he came. He tugs out of his shirt and shifts so his shoulder is to the wall as he yanks off his tank and reaches for a t-shirt to sleep in. 

“What do you want me to say, Buck?” He holds his hands out in front of him. “Help me out here. I don’t know what’s got you so tied up in knots.” 

Bucky kicks out of his pants and Steve’s mouth goes dry at the sight. He forces his eyes back up Bucky’s body as quickly as he can, shifting uncomfortably as he goes hard in his pants regardless. 

“You wanna know how I met them?” Bucky asks suddenly. 

“I’d love to hear about it, Buck.” 

Bucky heaves a sigh and drags both hands through his hair before abruptly collapsing into the bed. His shoulders slump as he leans forward and nothing could keep Steve from his side. He sits down beside him and nudges him companionably with his shoulder. When Bucky looks up, Steve smiles at him. “Just you and me, pal. No one to impress.”

Bucky smiles, but it isn’t like the smile Bruce Wayne’s boys coaxed out of him. That echo of who he used to be, the ghost of the person trapped in his head. Steve misses it, but he’s also just as happy to see him smiling at all. He likes knowing every last expression on Bucky’s face. Commits each to memory so he can trace the lines of his face whenever he closes his eyes. 

“After D.C. I was really messed up,” Bucky admits. He folds his hands between his knees and flexes his fingers against the flesh and metal. “I spent a lot of time looking for the man I was before I realized that that man is gone. I can’t get him back, Steve.” 

“No one’s asking you too. Buck, if-” 

“Lemme finish, Stevie.”

Steve presses his lips together so he can’t interrupt again. No matter how much he wants to comfort and reassure Bucky.

“I ended up traveling. Taking out HYRDA cells, you know…”

Steve nods. 

“With HYDRA...things...they run deep. I ended up in Gotham tracking a lead on a rogue agent. Someone who knew my codes.” 

Steve swallows. He’ll never make peace with that aspect of Bucky’s past. He’d gladly rip the memory out of every HYDRA goon’s head with his bare hands if he could. 

“There are more than just the Avengers running around out there, you know.”

“Tony’s keeping track,” Steve responds.

Bucky nods. “Ran across a few of them while I was away. The guy I met in Gotham...we hit it off. We were a _lot_ alike. He started running with me. Helping me out. It felt...it felt _good_ working with someone like that. _**I**_ felt good again. Like I was doing something that _mattered_.”

Steve reaches for his hand and Bucky lets him twine their fingers together. Squeezes back after Steve closes his hands about his. 

“Gotham takes care of their own. They don’t really like outside interests. They watch out for sister cities, but...mostly the team’s centered in Gotham.” He sighs. “So this guy...he introduced me to some people and everyone in that city knows each other. The next thing I know, I’m meeting Bruce Wayne.” Bucky chuckles softly. “It may surprise you to know that the Avengers aren’t the most dysfunctional family out there.” 

Steve laughs softly. They’ve had their bumps, but they’ve always managed to smooth them out. He’s grateful every day for them. He had very little before he had them, but they hadn’t left him to his own for very long before folding him in. They’d been just as determined to help Bucky, if slightly more wary, and in some cases, a lot more experienced. Steve’s so happy to have them all in his life and couldn’t imagine being who he is without a single one of them. 

“Anyway...I ended up a ‘personal guest’ and got to know them really, really well.” 

“Mr. Wayne didn’t seem to acknowledge that,” Steve says with some irritation. 

Bucky smiles. “He was teasing me. And getting a rise out of Tony.” 

Steve hums. That relationship makes so much sense to him now. 

“They’d barely known me a full week and they could see it.” 

“See what, Buck?” Steve asks softly. 

“Stevie…” He looks up, eyes catching Steve’s before sliding away. “Steve…”

Steve squeezes his hand. “You know you can tell me anything, right?” he asks, leaning in to press his lips to Bucky’s temple. 

Bucky shivers and Steve wraps his arm around him and pulls him close. He holds him for a long time before Bucky shifts, pressing his face into Steve’s neck. 

“If they could see it in a _week_ , why’s it taking so damn long for _you_?!” 

Steve swallows, at a loss as Bucky pulls away and meets his eyes. And suddenly Steve can’t breathe. 

“What’s a fella got to do to get you t’ kiss him, hmm?”

Steve blinks at him. 

“Seventy years wasn’t long enough for you, Steve? Because I-” 

Steve has spent ages imagining what Bucky’s lips would be like against his. How he’d taste, how he’d react...In only a handful of his dreams was he ever courageous enough to kiss Bucky first. Sometimes, despite his size, he’s still that skinny, loud mouth trouble making punk from Brooklyn. 

Bucky’s breath is warm against his skin as he exhales, head tilting as his mouth opens and their kiss deepens into something infinitely _more_. Bucky’s arms go about him, and he pulls Steve down and suddenly they don’t seem to have enough time for _anything_. 

After, with Bucky stretched out against him, pliant and relaxed as Steve smooths his hand over where his arm connects to his shoulder, Steve can hardly believe it has taken them so long to reach where they are. It’s so comfortable, so natural...they’re still living in each other’s pockets and just as happy to be there. 

Bucky hums, a contented sound, and snuggles closer, pressing his face into Steve’s skin. 

“Hey, Buck, do you have their number?” 

“Hmm?”

“The Waynes.” 

Bucky shifts against him, propping himself up on one elbow and leaning the rest of his weight into Steve’s chest. Steve has never been more grateful to the serum than for this very moment. “Yeah,” he finally answers. “Why?” 

“I owe Damian an answer.” 

Bucky grins - it’s somewhere between wide happiness and shy contentment, all new for Steve to commit to memory. “And just what _are_ your intentions, Captain Rogers?” 

Steve wraps his arms about Bucky and hugs him close. “More of the same,” he says against his lips. “Only it’s probably time we made it a little more permanent, don’t you think?” 

Bucky laughs even as he kisses him, fingers smoothing against Steve’s jaw in what promises to be another round of incredibly athletic, personally engaging, intimate exercise. “You think Damian’s going to just give me to you?” he teases. “He’s very possessive, you know.” 

“I have it on good authority that Damian likes me.”

With a soft snort, Bucky rubs their noses. Which leads to more stroking and petting. Steve’s flushed and ready to go when Bucky drops his brow against Steve’s and they lose themselves in one another’s eyes for a while. 

“Besides,” Steve says some time later. They probably should shower and have something to eat. They’ve been burning a hell of a lot of calories and if they don’t carb up, a third round might just land them on Bruce’s couch and no one wants that. “Even if Damian _doesn’t_ like me, I’m pretty sure we’ll be able to come to an understanding.”

“Oh _will_ you?” Bucky pants, hand smoothing down his abs in a manner not at all conducive to cooling off. 

“We have something very important in common.”

“Do you?” Bucky hums, kissing his throat, hand disappearing beneath the sheet at Steve’s waist. 

Steve grunts an affirmative as Bucky’s fingers tease him. 

“And what’s that?” 

“We both love you.” 

Bucky pauses. 

“I’m pretty sure, Damian wants you to be happy.” He reaches up to cup Bucky’s jaw, thumb smoothing over his cheek. “Will this make you happy, Buck?”

Bucky’s smile is a little more like it used to be. “Yeah, Steve,” he husks, head tilting into Steve’s grasp and nuzzling. “You make me so happy, Steve.” 

Steve leans up to kiss him, drawing him close. 

“We need to eat,” Steve gasps. “Buck...I love you, but if we don’t eat...I want to _marry_ you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you and I’d like it to be a long one.” 

Bucky laughs and pushes himself up. “Come on, Cap,” he teases, swatting Steve’s hip and sauntering off. “Let’s get some carbs in so we can burn ‘em off.” 

Steve watches him walk away, laying on his side in bed and just lets it all wash over him. Having Bucky back in his life. Truly having him, being Bucky’s, the way they’ve always only dared to dream. They are neither of them perfect, but they make each other want to try. Steve doesn’t know how long they’ll get and he doesn’t want to think about it. There’s no use borrowing trouble, as his Ma used to say. 

“Steve!” Bucky shouts. “Get your ass in here so we can get back to living in sin!” 

Steve laughs as he pushes himself up. He’s warm and limber and covered in bodily fluids. He looks to his discarded underwear and follows Bucky out as he is. 

Bucky’s got half the contents of the fridge out on the table and Steve presses up against his back, winding his arms about his middle and kissing his neck. 

“We are going to _die_ ,” Bucky laughs. 

“I was just thinking...No law against taking in calories as you burn ‘em,” Steve counters. 

Bucky hums, hands reaching back to smooth over the globes of Steve’s ass. 

“What d’ y’ say, Sergeant?” Steve husks into his ear before worrying the lobe between his teeth. “Care to try it out with me?”

Bucky turns in his arms and Steve’s breath catches in his throat as it brings certain parts of their anatomy into contact between them. Bucky’s hands smooth down Steve’s arms and he tilts his head. “Depends who’s asking.”

“If I said both, what would your answer be?”

“I think…” Bucky responds, leaning in to lave at his jugular. “I can live with both.” 

“Me too, Buck,” Steve rasps out huskily, rocking into him. “Me too.”


End file.
